Your way
by WhiteWolf26
Summary: OS. Nous connaissons tous, les méthodes de Sherlock. Mais qu'en est il de celles de John?


Encore un grand merci a _Assbutt 08_ de prendre le temps de me relire et me corriger :)

* * *

La respiration haletante et irrégulière, John continua tant bien que mal sa course effrénée. Quatre jours qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire. Quatre jours d'interrogatoires, de perquisition et de fausses pistes interminables. Quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas eu droit à une nuit décente. Et quatre jours qu'il accumulait le travail à l'hôpital et l'humeur exécrable de son colocataire. Autant dire qu'il en avait marre. Malgré la fatigue qui l'habitait, il s'élança avec un dernier regain d'énergie derrière leur suspect numéro un. Sherlock, disposant d'une meilleure condition physique se trouvait à quelques pas devant lui. Puis un mouvement. Un mouvement bref, changea la donne. Le criminel plongea la main dans le revers de sa veste et dans un geste rapide et contrôlé, en sortit son arme. John comprit ce qui allait se passer en l'espace de quelques secondes, c'est pourquoi il cria.

\- Sherlock!

A l'annonce de son prénom, Sherlock réalisa immédiatement la situation,et se jeta derrière une cabine téléphonique. Des coups de feu retentirent, La foule paniqua. La vitre se retrouva perforée et brisée à plusieurs endroits. John put percevoir Sherlock s'accroupir et se protéger le visage. Un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, leur homme tourna à l'angle de la rue principale suivit par le fin limier quelques secondes plus tard. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude, cela pouvait durer encore longtemps et le militaire commençait vraiment à perdre patience. Alors qu'il était sur le point de suivre le même chemin que les deux autres hommes, le blond fit un rapide état des lieux. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller une seconde et un dangereux sourire se dessina sur son visage. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, une occasion trop belle se présentait à lui, et il n'allait pas la laisser filer. Il se glissa dans la circulation dense londonienne...

Le grand détective, quand à lui, n'avait pas remarqué l'absence de son coéquipier derrière lui. Il était plus que déterminé à attraper le coupable et résoudre une bonne fois pour toute cette enquête. Il poursuivit ses grandes enjambées, tout en repoussant le moindre obstacle se dressant devant lui. Il écarta plusieurs passants de son chemin, tout en se mettant à couvert quand l'autre homme cherchait à l'éloigner - ou à le tuer - en pointant son arme sur lui. Cette course poursuite dura encore quelques minutes, quand un bruit de moteur se fit entendre un peu plus loin. Il semblait se rapprocher redoutablement.

John appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'accélérateur, changea de vitesse, braqua le volant d'un coup sec sur la droite, évita un homme au téléphone, puis revint au milieu de la voix principale. Il conserva son allure pendant quelques mètres, tout en doublant les véhicules qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il plissa les yeux, Jackson venait de rentrer dans son champs de vision. Son sourire s'élargit de plus belle, ce petit jeu allait se finir dans 30 secondes.

C'est ce moment précis, que Sherlock vit une Mercedes noire arriver à pleine vitesse sur la gauche. Celle-ci se dirigeait droit sur Jackson, avant de tourner à gauche et de terminer sa course dans un crissement de pneu insupportable derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que le grincement de la portière s'éleva dans les airs et laissa apparaître l'ancien soldat. John était appuyé contre le bord de la carrosserie, arme au poing, tenant en joue son adversaire, et ne put s'empêcher de riposter.

\- Je suis un médecin militaire, ce qui veut dire que je peux te tirer dessus et nommer chaque muscles et chaque os que je touche. La voix grave, le ton direct et sûr, ne laissait pas d'autre alternative à Jackson que de poser délicatement son arme au sol.

 **FLASH BACK**

Il traversa la route et se dirigea à toute hâte en direction du feu tricolore. Il avait de la chance, celui-ci était rouge. Il contourna le premier véhicule, une Mercedes de couleur noire et ouvrit sans ménagement la portière conducteur.

\- Inspecteur Lestrade, je réquisitionne votre véhicule. Déclara-t-il calmement, mais ne laissant place à aucune discussion. Puis en menant le geste à la parole, il montra son insigne à l'homme surpris devant lui.

\- Quoi? avait-il put à peine prononcer, encore sous l'effet de surprise de l'homme qui avait perturbé sa routine journalière.

John prit une profonde inspiration, espérant ainsi contrôler ses nerfs. Mais c'était peine perdue, il n'avait pas le temps. Ce n'était définitivement pas le temps des explications.

\- Scotland Yard, dégagez!

La minute suivante, il démarra en trompe laissant derrière lui, un homme grand, aux cheveux grisonnant et totalement déboussolé sur le bord du trottoir.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

\- Ça va, Sherlock? demanda le blond, tout en ne quittant pas des yeux leur tueur.

Cependant, Sherlock ne lui répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait observé toute cette scène les yeux écarquillés, complètement bluffé. Son regard se posa sur John. Sa posture était droite, son geste précis, le regard confiant. Il dégageait une certaine prestance et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que John pouvait être assez impressionnant.

Devant le manque de réponse et commençant sérieusement à s'inquiéter, John fit un pas en avant. Il portait un jean et une chemise non boutonné au col, laissant entrevoir une petite parcelle de son corps. Et c'est là qu'il les vit. Ces plaques. Ces plaques rectangulaire et métallisées. Il sourit à son tour et une vague de tendresse s'empara de lui. Décidément, avoir un soldat dans sa poche avait plusieurs avantages. Il représentait même un atout essentiel.

\- Bon timing John! lança-t-il pour toute réponse, un sourire au coin des lèvres.


End file.
